1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, relate to an organic light emitting display device having a capping member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared with a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device using organic light emitting elements may be characterized in that a response speed is faster, a viewing angle is wider due to a spontaneous light emitting property, and luminance is higher. The organic light emitting elements may be formed of two opposite electrodes and a light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes and including an organic substance.
The organic light emitting elements may be sensitive to moisture. Upon contact with moisture, the organic light emitting elements may be easily degraded. If moisture is diffused into an organic substance layer, an electrochemically charge transfer reaction may be conducted at the interface between a pixel electrode or an opposite electrode and the organic substance layer, so that an oxide is generated. The pixel electrode or opposite electrode and the organic substance layer may be separated by the oxide. This may mean that dark spot is generated. Accordingly, a life of the organic light emitting elements may be shortened.
To solve the above-described problem, a conventional organic light emitting display device may have a capping member for protecting an organic light emitting element from moisture. The conventional organic light emitting display device may have a plate-type capping member or a capping member formed by iteratively stacking an organic substance layer and a nonorganic substance layer.